My life in an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL!
by Glenndavid
Summary: Disclaimer! I own the characters made up in this story! If you wish to use them, ask me in a review. Other than that, enjoy the story and I hope it works out! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon!
1. Chapter 1: New School Trouble

_Date: September 4, 2016_

 _Name: Tayuchi Aramada_

 _Location: Tokyo, Japan_

 _Event: First Day of School_

 _Beep Beep Beep_ The alarm started blaring the same, monotone sounds that woke me up for about four years now. At first, I buried my face in my pillow to try to drown the sounds of the continuously beeping clock, but to no avail. After a VERY special realization, I sprang from my bed and threw myself into the shower to get clean as fast as possible. I always tried to make a good first impression at a new school, especially since I had moved and had a completely new change of scenery. I practically bounded out of the shower and started to viciously scrub at my teeth with a toothbrush. I did enough so my mouth reeked of mint. Using so much toothpaste stung inside my mouth. I combed my light black hair and stared at my reflection, eyes so dark that they were practically black. Ok, dark gray, but still pretty close.

I threw on my uniform, tightened my tie, grabbed my bag and hopped out the door, locking it behind me. I had picked a decent sized house that was close enough to the school so I wouldn't have to pay for the train or bus. Adrenaline coursing through my body, I sprinted to school, breaking my record of getting to school in thirteen minutes, to five and a half. I gaped at the size and marveled the fountains in front. The school had to be at least eight stories tall, if not more. I strode through the entrance, trying to make my way to the office on my first try. Gripping my request to come to the school, I wandered about trying to find the office. I turned a corner, only to bump into a small group of three girls. "Ahh, um," I stuttered, " I'm sorry!" and shot to my feet. The girl I bumped into stood up, and gawked at me with her two friends. "Um," I said rubbing my head, "can you help me? I'm a bit lost and I'm trying to get to the office…" The girl looked at me for a second, after she snapped her friends out of their stupor, and motioned me for her to follow her. Giddy, I followed, still a bit excited since the day was going to start in a matter of thirty minutes.

I stepped into the office, noticing some surprised glances from the secretary. The woman clad in a black business suit, I'm guessing the principal, stepped out from her office and eyed me up and down.

"May I ask who you are," a hint of suspicion and expectancy in her tone.

I handed her the letter and just simply responded, "My name is Tayuchi Aramada, are you Principal Koyuga?" She held the letter, and her face lit up with excitement, and that's when I started to feel like I was in for something big.

"Welcome to our school, Tayuchi," she welcomed warmly, "I know you're wondering why I asked you specifically. One, you had the best academic results I had ever seen, and two, well, you'll find that out for yourself."

She had a weird sort of smirk on her face as she said the last part. That, is what kinda set me off. I started fidgeting as I walked with her to my classroom. C-1, B-2, B-1, A-2, and we stopped at room A-1. I heard some talking inside, most likely students. But I noticed something, but I wasn't able to tell what it was. One thing was for sure, something about all the voices told me this wasn't an ordinary school in my case. The principal stepped in for about half a minute, then stepped back out to introduce me to the teacher. The teacher looked at me with a semi-shocked expression, then gave me a small grin.

"So this is him huh," she swiped a look at the principal, "hello Mr. Aramada, I'm going to be your teacher for the year. My name is Ms. Yoichi. I'll be looking forward to having you in my class. The girls will too."

 _Ok, she's nice. Wait a minute… girls? Why didn't she say students?_ I started panicking as I let out an audible gulp. The teacher gave me one last look before stepping back into the classroom, shutting the door. I heard all the students go quiet, then heard the teacher start announcing the events coming up. Then I heard her announce something about a new student. "You can come in now," I heard her call out. Heart pounding, I slid open the door, took one step inside, and froze. Girls. All I saw, was girls. The sound of gasping filled the air. _What's going on here?! Why are there so many girls?!_ I started panicking a my body forced itself to walk up to the podium where the teacher stands. With shaky hands, I tried to speak clearly, hoping to accomplish the task with no difficulty. "Um… h-hello. M-my name i-is Tayuchi Aramada. I'll b-be studying with you all for the y-year. I h-hope we can be fr-friends." I bowed in the greeting, feeling the stares on me like icicles. I walked to the back, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. I sat in the back seat on the window side, looking down, and feeling the presence of everyone's eyes on me. I felt a blush rising up to my face. I looked at the girl to my right, at saw her staring at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. Her blonde hair draped around her shoulders. I tried to grin at her and gave a little wave, and she squealed in excitement. I jumped, and the teacher saw me panicking and announce for everyone to get ready for the period transition. Everyone hurried to get ready while I held a pair of gym clothes in my arms. I silently thanked the principal for pre-ordering me one so I wouldn't have to worry about everything else. I stayed while everyone went, and the teacher told me to the answer to my question.

"Ok, so in the letter, the principal mentioned a project right? Well," she explained, "that "project" was a test for the students. The BOE (Board of Education) wanted to see if this school was capable of becoming co-ed due to all the overflowing income of male students. So, they took the best student, academically and mannerly, you in this case, as a candidate to see if the girls here were capable of handling boys."


	2. Chapter 2: Time to run!

**Chapter 2**

Shocked, I dragged myself to the gym, went into the boy's changing room. White t-shirt and blue shorts. Traditional clothing for Physical Education. I had already put the shorts and had picked up the shirt when I heard the light _click_ of a phone's camera. I spun around, and saw an amber haired girl, phone in hand, take one more picture, and ran from the room as fast as she could. "Hey," I shouted as I threw the shirt on as quickly as I could and jogged after her. One of my worst nightmares had come true. The girl who had taken the photos, had pretty much all of the class standing around her, fawning over the pictures of me shirtless. I tried to quietly step into my place before they noticed me, but the squeaking of my running shoes caught their attention. _Gulp_. They started creeping over to me, but shot back and formed a line when the teacher came. Of course, another female teacher, looked at me and had a spark flash across her eyes. Uh oh, what could she be thinking.

"OK GIRLS! And guy… Today we're going to do something a little special! Tayuchi right?" She announced.

I nodded my head and waited. She took us outside, to the 100 yard track. "Tayuchi, I hope for your safety that you're a fast runner. Girls!," they all snapped to her attention, "the first one to catch Tayuchi gets an A for half the year, no matter what!"

 _You're kidding me right?_ I heard murmurs of excitement. "On your mark," we all got into a running into position, "get set," I thanked my lucky soul that I brought my running shoes, "GO!" I slammed myself off the red asphalt and ran like my life depended on it. Right now, I think it kind of did. I looked behind me, and saw all the girls about twenty feet behind me. I slowed down to a run, but just enough so they couldn't catch up. _This is good_ I thought _As long as I keep this pace, I can keep them behind._ I felt a strange sensation, and looked up. Horrified, I saw a girl in mid air, arm outstretched, about to land on me. I threw myself to the right and kept running, realizing that this was going to get serious. I saw a poll held by two girls up ahead. Smart. They knew that I was going to fast to duck, but didn't see that I could jump over it. I jumped, my heel just barely skimming the pole, and landed with a solid _thump_ on the ground, not slowing down. I panted as I felt my energy very slowly being sapped from me. It seemed to give the girls more energy as I lost more. BOOM one girl on my right. I checked my watch. 5 minutes left! Thank god! I gave my all. I cut across the dirt, and noticed the teacher giving me a surprised look. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Time's up," the teacher pronounced with the blow of a whistle. Exhausted, I trudged to the grassy soccer field and collapsed on my back. Eyes started appearing, along with the girls surrounding me. I just gave a warm smile at them, and stuck my thumb up to them. I heard them all squeal, exactly like that one girl did back in the classroom. I heard footsteps coming towards the group. I opened my eyes to see the gym teacher standing over me. She held up a stopwatch to match the shocked expression on her face.

"I.. I can't believe it… Tayuchi, you beat our school record in running the one hundred meters. You ran about two hundred meters and did it in less time than our top student in the one hundred. I'm truly impressed," she stated in a I'm-proud-of-you voice.

I was shocked myself. I mean, was I really that fast. Years of running from bullies must've done something to me, but I haven't noticed. The girls kept looking at me, their expression glowing brighter and brighter. 'Huh, maybe this school won't be so bad after all,' I thought as I slipped into a light sleep due to exhaustion. I woke up still in the grass and looked at my watch. Ten minutes had passed. The sounds of light snoring filled the air. Wait, what? Snoring? I shot up and started panicking. All the girls were sleeping around me. Two were on my arms, and two were on my legs. Heart racing, I picked off the girl's arms carefully enough so I could hurry and so they wouldn't notice. 'Why the hell is this happening to me,' I panicked in my head as I stepped as lightly as I could around and over the horde of girls. Of course, right at the last step, I tripped over my own foot and landed on my back. I let out a small cry, hopefully not loud enough to wake the girls. I don't know how, but the girls woke up, sitting straight up, then turning their gaze to me. So I did the only thing I could do, ran before they could stand. I grabbed my things and ran, putting on my uniform while heading to my next class, math. I ran in the class and slammed the door shut, taking my seat as quickly as possible, not noticing the Teacher standing behind me. I turned around in my seat, and saw a pair of startling purple eyes staring through me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Art of Realism

**Chapter 3**

"So," the woman stated nonchalantly, "you're Tayuchi Aramada. Word through the teachers tell me that you're quite impressive. Let's see shall we?" She gestured up to the front of the classroom. I stood up, not noticing the door was wide open, accompanied with girls peering inside. I stood at the front of the room, facing the chalkboard. "What's the cubed root of 125," she looked at me, patience plastered all over her face.

 _Easy_ I thought as I just gave her a steady stare. "Five," I stated as I continued staring. She nodded in approval, then gave me another question. It continued on until the teacher finally noticed the girls in their seats, which I didn't until I heard one of them giggle. I guess she got so caught up in quizzing me she forgot about them. The giggle I heard made me shiver in fear and relief, realizing that this class should be more peaceful, I hope. She put the chalk piece down, and turned to the class. I turned around, and walked down the aisle to the farthest right and went to the back, taking my seat at the window. A look of relaxation washed over my face as I eased myself back and focused my gaze up front. The teacher was going on about cubed roots, something I had learned two years ago. Everything she was going over right now was like child's play to me. I just wrote down what I heard, my hand moving fluently across the paper. So much time had passed, I had just realize people were waiting to leave when there were only five minutes left of the class. After I had packed up, my gaze shifted outside. It looked so peaceful. The cherry blossom trees swayed in the breeze as the soft pink petals floated and landed softly on the ground. I looked at my watch and stood up, everyone watching me. 'I hope next class can be like this one,' I thought as we filed out of the classroom. I followed my classmates, pondering along the way what class we'd have next. My thoughts were answered as we entered the art room. I silently thanked my class schedule for letting me have a little more peace and quiet. I sat in an empty chair in the back, hopefully the stares would stop soon. The teacher walked in, wearing a denim smock, brightly colored shoes, and a pair of weird looking sneakers. _She looks so modern_ I thought as she scanned the students and looked directly at me.

She pointed at me, "Who're you?"

"Um, my name is Tayuchi Aramada. I'm new here." I responded in an ever-so-slightly nervous voice. _Either I'm going crazy, or these girls have super powers_ I thought as I heard them giggle at me again due to the amount of nervousness in my voice. I felt her curios gaze shift up and down my body, which made me start to panic inside. It seemed like forever before I was allowed to sit back down. After that one moment in the beginning, the class seemed to go smoothly. Today was just a free class, so i spent the time drawing animals. And not those ones that look like an amateur drew them, I mean like full on, it-would-surprise-most-people kind of detail to where it actually looked real. I was so focused however, I didn't notice the girls (why won't they leave me alone) gathering around the table to watch me as I worked. When I finished sketching the finished products, I put my initials in the bottom right corners to signify that is was mine. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed everyone (teacher included) gawking at the pictures. No one talked. That's what scared me. I was the only one to seem to notice that the bell chimes were filling the room. So I stood, put the work away in my bag, and walked out the door. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I looked at my schedule trying to find my next class.

And there you guys have it! Chapter 3 is finally done! Thank you to anyone who has been reading so far and I hope you can give me support so I can write more! Until next chapter guys! Peace OUT!


	4. Author's Note Please Read

AN: Oh my god guys I am so sorry for not updating in a while! Life for me me has been rough lately and I haven't had time to write. That and I'm also extremely lazy, which there is no excuse for. Anyway, the next chapter will be published soon, so just hang on for a little while longer ok? Peace out!

11-11-16 For everyone who reads this, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I haven't given up, I've just been having a lot of issues with my family and school. YOu should expect a chapter in about 1-2 weeks however. PEACE OUT MY BELOVED READERS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	5. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, it's me. The reason I'm writing this is because I've lost all motivation to continue this story, therefore it is up for adoption. Just PM me if you want to adopt it. School has been really hard and I just don't have the time. However, I'm planning to write some other stories, so look forward to seeing those in the future.

 **UPDATE: 12-7-16**

Ok, so the story has been adopted. Sorry to anyone else who wanted to adopt it. The person who adopted my story was Mimorin-chan. Find her if you want to see the continuation of this story. Feel free to sheck out my other story **Don't Take The Mask Off**. Peace Out!


End file.
